There was Beauty in his Darkness
by Beauty-in-Darkness
Summary: A poem from Christine's point of view. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


There was Beauty in his Darkness.

They thought him evil a creature of darkness. I must admit for a while I believed them he sent instructions that they were forced to obey I thought him a crazed madman but that was before I met him. The first time I heard his voice the pureness of it astounded me it was hauntingly beautiful. I felt a strange connection to this mysterious masked man.

He offered to teach me to sing I was rather afraid at first but when he sang all my worries melted away. Through the next seven year he earned a special place in my heart but this closeness terrified me. He always knew what I was going to say next as if he could read my thoughts it was unnerving. But what scared to the same extent was I could not imagine living with out him. Though I would never admit it to myself I needed him.

He treated me like an Angel a porcelain doll that could shatter into a million pieces if touched. As the months flew by we grew even closer I found myself calling to him all the more often just wanting to hear his voice and that's when I realized I loved him.

The thought terrified me I started too look for any excuse not to see him and then there was Raoul. He was rich, handsome, and a total Gentleman and he loved me as I convinced myself I loved him. He invited me to parties and dinners and finally he proposed it broke my heart to except but I knew it had to be done. Everything was going perfect until that Masquerade Ball. He was there looking at me straight in the eyes I saw the pain I had caused him. There he was a crazed madman living under the opera house

Murdering everyone one he wanted and threatening the managers and even then after all he had done my heart still called to him. Oh how I tried not to love him I turned my head away from him. When I looked back he was gone. The next week we started rehearsing his opera the days blurred together rehearsals, parties, dinners with Raoul none of them had any meaning. Then finally it was opening day I was in my dressing room awaiting curtain call. I cried completely destroying my stage make up after this I was going to leave His opera house and Paris in attempt to erase him from my memory.

I somberly went to my spot on the stage waiting for my time to sing then I heard that

Voice his voice. I stared in disbelief it was him my tortured heart was soothed by his voice. For those few minutes while we were singing I was happy.

I had to stop myself before I let myself fall too far. I had spent months building these walls between us and he had broken them down in mere seconds.

So to stop myself I tore off his mask. He looked at me tears in his eyes but they were quickly replaced with a contorted anger. He cut the rope and the chandelier fell crashing down on the people bellow. We fell through the fire he pulled me along the dark passages that led to his lair. When we came to his lair he ordered me to go put on the wedding dress he had made for me. I thought he could not possibly think he could marry us himself but when I had finished dressing and returned to him I knew that was the very thing he was planning to do. Then stupid, stupid Raoul came to save me Erik quickly took care of him. He explained the situation to me and I understood very clearly that if I did not marry him Raoul would die. All I wanted to do was run to Erik and tell him "I'm sorry." And that I love him but it was too late. I walked into the murky lake and stood right in front of him and made up my mind. Then I kissed him.

The kiss reminded me of how much I truly loved him but scared me all the more. What kind of life have I chosen I asked myself? Too my surprise he cried then said "Go now, go now and leave me!" I went and untied Raoul then left with him.

Now my name is Christine de Chagney. Every waking moment is a nightmare.

My every thought is of him. I cry out to him in my sleep my heart aches as if I were dying. Why oh why did I leave with Raoul when I knew I loved Erik?

I now finally understand under that the mask was the true Erik the architect, musician, and mastermind but most importantly he was the man that I love and the only man that could have ever made me happy. And now I see what I had always seen

There was Beauty in his Darkness.

I hope you guys like it! please review

-Crystal


End file.
